As this sort of elemental analysis apparatus, there is one adapted to place in a heating furnace a crucible containing a sample, apply high frequency AC voltage to a coil provided around the crucible to heat and burn the sample in the crucible by high frequency induction heating, and from gas produced thereby, analyze elements contained in the sample.
As disclosed in Patent literature 1, the above-described elemental analysis apparatus is configured to include a dust suction mechanism as well as sucking dust through a through-hole formed on the side circumferential surface of the heating furnace to discharge the dust because dust such as soot is produced by burning the sample and when the measurement gas is adsorbed by the dust, a measurement error occurs.